Harry Potter and the Horcrux Quest
by Sketty24
Summary: Contains HBP SPOILERS: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Ron and Hermione have vowed to stay by Harry's side until the end. Harry knows what he must do. Find the remaining Horcruxes, destroy Voldemort's scattered pieces of soul and ultimately eradicate him.
1. Final Goodbyes

**_Summary:_** With Dumbledore dead, Harry's mentor and close friend is no longer there by his side as he fights to fulfil the Prophecy made so long ago. He's not completely alone however, Ron and Hermione have vowed to stay by his side until the end. Harry knows what he must do. Find the remaining Horcruxes, destroy Voldemort's scattered pieces of soul and ultimately eradicate the evil of the Dark Lord. And on the way, avenge his old Headmaster as he searches for Severus Snape. Harry will never rest until he hears Snape pleading for mercy..

**- CHAPTER ONE -**

**Final Goodbyes**

There was a subdued silence over Privet Drive that suited Harry Potter's mood perfectly. Harry sat quietly at his desk, eyes resting vaguely upon a letter that was unrolled on the scrubbed wooden surface. The rays of the afternoon sunshine spilt into the room and illuminated the writing he was reading. Outside the window, a crow flew past the window sending a sudden dark shadow across Harry's face that caused him to blink and look up into the pristine blue sky. Feeling distracted, he allowed his eyes to fall down upon the letter again and reread the lines slowly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I shall be arriving on Friday to pick you up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron's mum was really worried about security, but I have promised her to set a good number of shield charms around us She doesn't seem completely satisfied but I think she'll be alright. Yes, so we shall be arriving at 2pm for the wedding starts at 6pm. Bring your dress robes! Might want to let your Aunt and Uncle know we are coming. Or not. We'll just turn up. Goodness knows we need a laugh._

_Love from Hermione (and Ron – but I don't love you, no offence mate!)_

Harry laughed quietly to the scribbled comment of Ron's after Hermione's neat handwriting. He had read it a good number of times now, but the comment amused him highly, perhaps more than it should have done. But Hermione was right, they needed a laugh. And seeing Ron's face swim into his head pulling a rather revolted expression was thoroughly amusing as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry wasn't completely sure how they would arrive. He didn't know if Ron had passed his Apparition test yet after leaving behind half an eyebrow. He had kept looking up whenever he heard a sound in the road, wondering if it had been them Apparating. He also kept watching the cars that came down the road, if it was possible that they may be driving here. However at 2.05pm there was two simultaneous cracks on the road outside and Harry quick wrenched his head to stare at the street outside. Hermione had landed perfectly in the centre of the drive entrance whilst Ron was cursing and digging himself out of a violet Hydrangea bush. He saw Hermione look around before she laughed and walked over, pulling Ron out of the bush. Ron shook leaves from himself, some of which floated upon Hermione who had stepped back at the actions. But Ron flushed and moved forward to pick the pieces of the bush out of her hair. Hermione grinned sheepishly before she turned and strode towards the door. And sure enough a few seconds later, he heard a sharp couple of raps on the door.

"Didn't know we had anyone coming round," Harry heard Aunt Petunia saying as she walked through the hallway. Harry had arrived on the landing to watch his Aunt reach the front door, wiping her soapy hands on her apron. She unlocked the latch and pulled open the door with a ready smile. The expression quickly dropped as her eyes fell over the pair, undoubtedly recognising them from King's Cross station. Her eyes lingered over Ron's appearance. Whilst his clothes were not as shabby as they used to be since Fred and George's money gifts on the household, there were bits of dirt on his trousers whilst his shirt was dotted with petals and leaves whilst a twig was stuck lopsidedly in his hair. Also a smudge of dirt was over the bridge of his nose. He spread an inept smile at her as though she was being extremely pleasant.

However Hermione held a stern face, her eyes smouldering as they met Aunt Petunia's. She did not receive such a harsh glare though; perhaps it was because she was tidy and cleaner than Ron at the moment. Hermione stood with her arms folded, but her voice was calm and composed as she spoke, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley. I don't know if Harry has informed you, but we are here to pick him up for a friend's wedding."

Aunt Petunia's eyes glared over the pair again, "No, he did not tell us. Who are you?" she added rudely.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione, refraining from extending her hand or smiling, "This is Ron Weasley. May we come in?" Her voice remained calm and composed, but her eyes were sharp and glinting. She stepped forward anyway, and Aunt Petunia shuffled back. Just then, Uncle Vernon walked out of the living room, apparently on his way to the staircase when he paused and flashed his beady little eyes on the pair of teenagers at the door, "Petunia?" he said cautiously.

But Aunt Petunia did not answer, "Wait there," she snapped to the pair. She turned her head, yelling up the staircase even though Harry was close to the top. "Harry! People are here for you. Be quick and go!"

Harry quickly darted out of view to grab his readily packed trunk – heavier than usual since every possession he owned was in it. The room had been oddly bare for days and neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon had noticed since they rarely visited. Harry was sharply back out onto the landing again, scrambling his trunk down the stairs as one hand held an empty cage whilst Hedwig swayed on his arm serenely even with all the movement and commotion.

Uncle Vernon cast a beady eye on the bulging trunk as it reached the hallway. He cleared his throat importantly for a moment as though he was about to start a speech, "So.. is this, er, final goodbyes?" His small eyes lifted upon Harry's face, "That old man said it was to be your last stay before your 17th birthday, eh?"

Harry's insides flared up a little to the casual lack of knowledge about Dumbledore's name. "His name is Albus Dumbledore, and yes that is true."

"I was expecting a final letter from him," said Aunt Petunia as she watched him, "Why hasn't he sent it?"

"Barmy, I suppose. Old man's losing it," said Uncle Vernon idly as his eyes shifted over the two in the doorway. Ron shifted uncomfortably as Hermione flashed her eyes at Vernon.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore!" repeated Harry in a thunderous bellow, his anger flaring wildly. He swivelled his eyes off his Uncle to watch Aunt Petunia instead. "He didn't get chance to write the letter because he is dead. He was murdered at the school by a former teacher." His hands clutched his trunk tighter, the knuckles turning white.

Aunt Petunia looked rather taken aback, "He's dead?" she said in a hurried whisper, "But.. isn't he the only one that that man fears.. that Voldemort?" Ron flinched at the door, but Hermione remained stonily still. "Wasn't he the one who was supposed to get rid of Voldemort?"

"No," said Harry grimly as he stood his trunk up. "I'm the one who's supposed to do that."

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened slightly and he began bobbing on the balls of his feet, "Oho," he said, as though about to place Harry under arrest, "_Oho.." _His placed his arms behind his back, clutching his hands, "So you're off to be the hero, eh?"

"Yeah, he is," said Ron from the door. It had been the first time he spoke and his voice was registered by surprise by the two adults. Even Dudley had poked his head around the door to see who the visitors were.

"Something like that," murmured Harry as he turned to face his friends. He spread then a smile to which Hermione gave a weak gasp and flung herself over the doorstep as Aunt Petunia sniffed disapproval. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's shoulders, holding him as though he would disappear.

"Oh, Harry.. it's been terrible not knowing how you were. So relieved to see you."

Ron watched Hermione silently before his eyes rested upon Harry, who was holding the quietly crying Hermione. Harry lifted his head slightly to smile to Ron who rested a hand on his shoulder heavily with a comforting squeeze. "Yeah, it's good to see you."

Aunt Petunia had stepped back from the crying girl, looking rather scandalised at the performance in her doorway.

"This is where it starts Harry," whispered Hermione as she pulled from him, quickly composing herself as she wiped her eyes and forced a gentle smile as she stood besides Ron. "From now on, we're here by your side. We're going to help you fight him, every step of the way."

"And you aren't going to make us think otherwise," said Ron as he folded his arms and gave a stern nod. He plucked his wand from his belt waving it as he disappeared with a crack that sent Dudley running into the living room.

"I promise you Harry," said Hermione quietly as she bent and picked up the empty cage. Harry's hand tightened on his trunk handle, preparing for the sensation of the Apparition. Her hand outstretched as she took hold of his arm securely, "I'd die for you. I'd die to help you get rid of Voldemort." With one look of sincerity in her eyes that bore into his, she lifted her wand, and the pair disappeared with a resounding _'crack!'_

* * *

_Sorry, but couldn't continue with my sixth book story after the heart wrenching events of HBP. So here is my new story, some small ideas planned for the previous story been put into here. Trust me though, this is going to be good! So please review, hope you like this!_


	2. Wedding in Dark Times

**Goldenshadows:** I hope this is soon enough! Hehe. 

**Ckat44:** I hope you will. Let me know as we go along!

**Sych77:** Yay, hello spouse. Yeah, some comic relief is nice in dark stories. You know me, love my little light moments in all the sorrow. Good to see you reviewing again!

**Redroseternity:** Thank you for your review!

**Kandy:** Glad you think so. Because it is so soon after me finish HBP the plot is still well in my mind so hopefully I am indeed going in the right direction with it.

**Catlester**: Hello you. Lol, JKR in disguise? I wish! Erk, don't confused between my version and JKR's! That isn't good, lol. Flattering though!

**Dragonslayerofdoom:** Yeah, I finished it the same day too! Took me 5 – 6 hours. How long did it take you? I see what you mean about your idea. I can see JKR taking it that way actually.

**- Chapter 2 - **

**Wedding in Dark Times**

Harry landed inside the kitchen at the Burrow with a loud '_crack!' _filling the air. Hermione had Apparated them perfectly in the middle of the room away from the current hustle and bustle that was occurring. Mrs. Weasley was stood behind a seated Ginny at the kitchen table, using her wand to levitate portions of hair as she fixed Ginny's long scarlet locks into an elegant fold against her skull. The commotion in the house was probably worse than it had been before, for Harry noticed Hermione's face consort slightly to the argument sounding from the room adjourning the kitchen. Harry raised his hand to wave to Mrs Weasley who had looked up to the arrivals. Harry's eyes met Ginny's for a short moment before he purposely looked at the wall.

"Hello Harry, dear. Hermione, was everything – "

"Go away!" bellowed a voice as a small figure stormed into the small kitchen from the living room. Harry noticed that a young girl had entered with an angry look on her otherwise angelic features. She spun her head from the door she had shouted through, her sheet of silvery hair spinning back. Her eyes settled over to Harry where she gave a delighted sound, "Hello 'Arry!"

"Hello Gabrielle," said Harry, finding the greeting somewhat strange since the last time he saw Fleur Delacour's little sister was when he rescued her from the bottom of a lake. Harry looked cautiously to the door behind her, "What's going on?"

"Ronald Weasley," replied Gabrielle sourly as she headed over to sit at the table besides Ginny, watching Mrs. Weasley add decorative flowers to the coiled plait on her head. Just then Gabrielle's larger copy drifted in, in the form of the beautifully elegant Fleur Delacour. She smiled graciously to Harry in greeting.

"What's Ron done?" asked Hermione as she walked over to take a seat at the table, watching Gabrielle.

But Fleur answered instead, "'E Apparated in de bathroom when my little seester was using eet. Needless to say, she is not 'appy."

Ron had just walked in, his ears flaming red, he was still holding his wand very tightly, "I said I was sorry," he muttered.

"Ron, I thought you had passed your test," said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly as she glanced over to her younger son. She absently flicked her wand to curl a strand of Ginny's hair.

"I did.. on my second try," said Ron, blushing all the more.

"So why, pray tell me, did you arrive in the bathroom?"

"It's probably nerves," said Mr. Weasley, who had just descended the staircase with his crisp wedding robes clean on. The indigo velvet glistened glamorously in the faint light of the kitchen. He was absently combing his red hair across his head as he strode through the kitchen, "That happens sometimes, and at times like these, well.." He suddenly stopped and blinking at Harry, "Ah, hello there, Harry. You better go and get ready soon, you too Hermione, Ron."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Harry as he shook the man's hand.

Mr. Weasley then hurried over to the sink to wet his comb before he began trying to neaten his hair again in the reflective bottom of a hanging saucepan.

"Your dress robes are all out on your beds for you," Mrs. Weasley told the room as she twiddled her wand at Ginny's hair who made a grumpy 'ouch' as she got poked in the head.

"Look at the time!" shrieked Hermione suddenly, causing Ron to flinch as though been scalded. Hermione jumped out of her seat, appeared to consider the stairs with a thoughtful face for a short moment before she lifted her wand and disappeared. A '_crack!_' sounded from upstairs.

"Only half past two," muttered Ron upon checking his watch.

"Oh, men!" sighed Fleur as she hurried towards them, shooing them upstairs with her hands, "You go get ready, if anyone should be late, it's me, traditionally. Go, go! And if you see Bill, tell 'im to 'urry too!"

* * *

It was strange to be taking part in such a joyous and happy occasion so soon after the events at Hogwarts. This was the first wedding Harry had ever gone to, as was Dumbledore's funeral. Typically, in the wizarding world the affairs were exceedingly spectacular in comparison to the Muggle versions. Harry was seated at the front with the Weasley's, Hermione besides him in elegant robes of pastel pink. Harry was wearing his recently acquired robes of dark green – similar to his others, only bigger in size since he had grown quite a bit since his fourth year.

The wedding was hosted outside in a large meadow a short distance from the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had fixed a lot of security charms around the land, including one that made Muggle think they had left the iron on if they came too close and so would scurry off home. In the centre of the aisle, Fleur Delacour had walked wearing a long billowing dress of ivory very similar to a muggle woman's. The only difference being that small golden fairies flew behind her, illuminating the soft sun-glowing meadow. Behind her walked her bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle, both in matching dress robes of delicate lavender. Harry had heard that Fleur's parents had lavishly splashed out on their eldest daughter's wedding, ensuring the Weasleys they were all too happy to do so.

Harry watched the ceremony with glazed eyes, his thoughts drifting all too easily upon the plans that had been constantly running through his mind the past month. About the Horcruxes he was yet to find, and how he was going to go about searching for them. Before he realised what was happening, the crowd sat around him erupted to joyous cheers, and Harry's blinked out of his stupor to see Bill and Fleur Weasley in each other's arms sealing their vows with a kiss. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley besides him crying quietly to herself. For one originally displeased to the idea of their marriage, she was obviously overwhelmed with the affair. It appeared everyone here was exceptionally pleased for good news in such dark times, only made worse by the death of Albus Dumbledore.

As the crowds around him rose to their feet to move upon the newly married couple, Harry slipped to his feet and slouched down the aisle, intending to leave as quietly as possible.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry sighed as he was discovered and turned slowly to peer to Ginny who was running down after him, a hand lifting her dress hem from the grass, "Where are you going?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, worried eyes looking up into his.

"Back to the Burrow," said Harry truthfully as he looked down glumly, "Need to get my things."

"But you've only just got here," said Ginny, who was now frowning.

"I know," Harry sighed, "But I need to go. I'm sorry, Ginny."

Just as he turned, another voice called, and both Ron and Hermione pushed out of the crowd and ran towards the pair, "Harry! You're leaving?" asked Hermione as she stopped besides her, her face sharing Ginny's concern.

"Yeah, I need to get my stuff and go.."

"But we're coming with you," muttered Ron, folding his eyes and watching Harry warily, "I hope you weren't planning on leaving without us."

But Ginny, took hold of Harry's arms, pulling his attention back upon her, "Are you sure you're not coming back to Hogwarts? It is reopening. McGonagall said so!"

Harry shook her off gently, frowning and bowing his head, "I'm sure." His eyes slowly went upon Ron and Hermione, "If you're coming, we're going now. So.. say your goodbyes." Harry said this rather coldly. His ongoing sadness from Dumbledore's death only made him determined and resolute to find the Horcruxes. He sighed softly for a moment, speaking again in a gentler tone, "I mean it. Really say your goodbyes. You know how dangerous this is going to be. Meet me at the Burrow in twenty minutes."

"But Harry, I can – "

Harry watched Ginny solemnly, "I'm sorry Ginny. But I can't let you come. I explained this before.. please.. just say here, look after your family." He saw her eyes watering with tears, and before he could stop himself, he pulled her into a tight finalising hug. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, "But I've got to do this. I've got to get rid of Voldemort," he felt her shiver in his arms at the sound of the name and he tightened his hold, "Goodbye, Ginny." He pulled back slowly, smiling softly before he looked over at the distant crowd who were happily mulling and chatting. He didn't want to go and say goodbye to everyone individually. It would be too much. Especially when it came to Mrs. Weasley. Instead, he settled for watching them fondly for a few minutes, receiving a gentle flutter of happiness at seeing Bill and fleur happily in each other's arms as they danced. As was Mr and Mrs Weasley. Even Remus and Tonks were waltzing around the grass elegantly; their shared looks of delight cheering Harry the most.

Slowly, Harry settled his eyes to take one last look at Ginny, as if drinking in her appearance to make it firmly stay in his mind forever. He made a gentle nod to her before he turned with a sweep of his cloak and set off across the meadow, heading to the distant unbalanced-looking building that was the Burrow.

"Be careful. Please, for God's sake, please come back alive!" cried Ginny as she watched him leave, eyes never straying from the departing figure.

".. We'll see."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! It's a bit of a slow start, but things will get very interesting once Harry and co are off searching for the Horcruxes!


	3. Promises

**Goldenshadows: **Thank you! Hope to see you review again!

**Sych77: **It's fun adding in magic naturally like that. Nice to write, hehe. More sweetness coming up!

**Cat: **Well, Gabrielle had to be there! I just thought it'd be pretty funny, hehe.

**BabeBunny:** They will be meeting Snape along the way, but not just yet.

Where have all my other reviewers gone! Come back! _(sniff)_

- **CHAPTER THREE-**

**Promises**

Harry was stood at the end of the long wooden gate of the Burrow's front yard when Ron and Hermione came running down the dirt path to meet him out of the house. They had arrived at the Burrow belatedly after Harry's arrival since they had made to say their goodbyes. Harry had left with his only goodbye to Ginny. He hoped the others would understand. Harry looked down to his trunk as it stood at it feet. It held all his worldly possessions - everything in that single trunk. He sighed as he raised his wand and flicked it slowly, "_Gravisinor_!" The trunk glowed blue for a moment before the light faded. He then swished his wand with an added flick, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The now lightweight truck hovered. Harry decided to make his trunk lighter before lifting it, to make his levitation spell last longer. Harry was now of age to use magic outside of school. His birthday had been a quiet affair since it was at the Dursleys, but being able to use magic was the best present he could ever wish for.

"That's come on well," said Hermione breathlessly as she arrived besides him, watching Harry's trunk hover at her waist. "Think I'll do that too.. full of books." She turned to her own truck, casting the same two spells on her trunk and helpfully doing it for Ron who was having difficulty with the Weightless Charm for his trunk, which just fell over stubbornly as he tried to cast the spell. Unfortunately, it had landed on his foot and so Ron was currently hopping around cursing under his breath as he held his foot.

"Yeah," came Harry's distracted reply as he watched Ron hop up and down. "Ron, you got Hermione a broom?"

"Well, I tried – " began Ron but Hermione cut in.

"I'm not riding a broom by myself," she said, glaring at Harry, "I've never ridden one before, and I'm not about to fly across England on one! What if something happens!"

Harry picked his broom up off it's lean against the stone wall, "Well you'll have to ride with one of us. Who do you want to ride with?"

Hermione looked over at Harry longingly, probably thinking of his natural skill on a broom. But Harry wasn't looking her way; he was busy binding his trunk to his broom end with rope that came out of his wand tip. Slowly, Hermione turned to look at Ron, whose ears had turned red. He limped slowly for a moment before his eyes met hers and watched her closely. Hermione averted her eyes shyly as she walked over to Ron, "Please don't drop me over some random city," she said softly.

Ron's ears went darker, "I won't," he mumbled, bending to fasten his trunk to his broom, "Harry, since Hermione's flying with me, will you tie her trunk to your broom instead?"

Harry made a noise that Ron assumed was a 'yes' because Harry began fastening Hermione's trunk on, as well as Crookshank's wicker cage.. With that done, he swung a leg over his broom. He raised his wand and touched himself on the head, "_Dissicorpus!_" and like a few years ago, a cold sensation swept down his body like someone had cracked as egg on his head. He heard Ron's cry and Hermione breathless admiration.

"Harry!" she said, and Harry turned his head to see her straddled on the broom behind Ron, "That's a Disillusionment Charm! We haven't learnt those.." she was going to say 'yet' but it was with a painful twinge in her gut that she realised she wouldn't ever have the chance to learn at Hogwarts anymore.

Harry, seeming to notice her quiet state quickly spoke, "Yeah, Moody used it on me a few years ago. I thought it would be useful since we don't all have invisibility cloaks. Can you cast it?"

Hermione raised her wand. "_Dissicorpus_!" and her wand connected with Ron's head. Ron blinked, sitting up straight and looking behind him. He shivered.

"What's – ah! That's cold Hermione what is it?"

"It's the spell," said Hermione as she watched Ron's currently green face, resembling the bushes behind him. She tapped herself on the head also and she turned the colour of the stonewall behind her. With no incantation spoken, Harry assumed she had used it non-verbally.

"Are we ready, then?" said Harry, rising off the ground a little on his broom. Hedwig fluttered above his head, watching Crookshank's meow in his basket.

Ron too rose his broom off the floor, "I think –" Hermione had just latched her arms around his middle since she stared wide-eyed as her feet left the ground, ".. so.."

"Right. Off to Grimmauld Place," he kicked off from the dirt, his broom sharply zooming up into the sky. Dust flew behind him from the sandy path. Ron watched Harry go before he looked round to offer a reassuring smile to Hermione, but the nerves from having Hermione clamped around his waist must have shown for Hermione didn't look at all comforted. Pig, who was perched on the tip of Ron's broom made a happy hoot as Ron kicked his own broom from the ground and rose up behind Harry, the dust swirling in his wake. Together, the two brooms rose higher.

* * *

At one edge of the meadow, Ginny stood looking at the sky. She had distantly seen the broomsticks lift from the Burrow, from the distance rightly assuming some sort of charm had been placed on their bodies. Music flooded over from the party, but Ginny did not join to dance. She focused on the moving brown specks that were coming closer. She began to walk backwards slowly until she was doing a slow run. She raised a hand waving to the sky. The two brooms flew overhead, and at close range she could make out the outline of the three. Harry swooped his broom lower, smiling down upon Ginny; he waved at her in return before he speeded away, with Ron close behind. Harry raced over the top of the party's heads. Moody swivelled his eye to the sky and Remus paused in his dancing. Mrs Weasley looked round, staring up at the brooms as they flew overhead. "Harry!" she cried.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs Weasley. I promise."

His eyes fell upon Moody, who saluted him with a smile, which made his scars crinkle. Remus waved to him, one hand around Tonk's waist. "Harry, if you need the Order. Send us your Patronus immediately," he called to the sky.

"Alright," said Harry, nodding gently. "Goodbye." He glanced over the group slowly before his hands tightened on his broom with one final nod he flew in a burst of speed into the sky.

"Bye, Mum!" cried Ron. Waving frantically down to the crowd, "Bye! I'll owl you!"

"Be careful," cried Mrs. Weasley, who's hands had flown to her face, "Please stay alive.." she whispered into her fingers. Her tearful eyes followed Ron as he rose into the sky behind Harry; Hermione managing a small wave before she nervously clung onto Ron again. Mrs Weasley turned and sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

The two figures disappeared the further away they flew, disappearing into the clouds. Ginny stood watching their disappearing point long after they had vanished..

* * *

Please review!

New spell!  
_Gravisinor - Gravitas (latin; _weight_) Minor (latin; _less_)  
Grav - vis - in - nor_

_Dissicorpus - Dissmulo (latin; _to conceal) _Corpus (latin; _body_)  
Diss - i - cor - pus_


	4. An Unwelcome Visitor

I can't believe I had forgotten about this story! I woke up this morning and thought, I feel like writing a chapter to that, and this chapter was fully formed in my head within minutes. I had a writer's block with this story, and my planning went out of the window. So I am glad I am back on track with it now. I've only just realised how good this plot is, and I really appreciate my early note-taking all those months ago. This, admittedly, is a short chapter, just to see if people out there still like it. Please review, I want to be sure I am getting readers, and more importantly fans!

**- CHAPTER FOUR -**

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

Silently the two brooms descended from the darkening sky and landed gently upon the cracked pavement. Harry stepped off his broom with ease, turning to see Hermione awkwardly clamber off the back of Ron's broom. She almost fell over before Harry grabbed her arm.

"Four hours," she said weakly as she straightened, "_Four_ hours."

"I wasn't sure whether we turned left after Sheffield or not," said Harry pointedly, as though this was an acceptable mistake.

"I'm sure we passed Manchester twice," said Ron with a shiver.

It was a warm summer night, but the fast flying high in the sparse clouds was enough to chill anybody.

"Let's just get inside," murmured Harry as he picked up his broom and hurried down the dark road. The street looked just as unwelcoming as ever. The rows of houses stood dully with their grimy windows blocking view inside. Rubbish spilled down several steps, and a tabby cat was pawing at a can interestedly.

Harry stopped in front of number thirteen, turning to Ron and Hermione who had hurried after him. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes, yes," said Hermione impatiently, glancing around her nervously.

"All right," said Harry, after catching Ron's nod. He looked back up at the house and concentrated very hard on the words he had remembered so long ago. And then, a house squeezed itself into place in-between number eleven and number thirteen. Silently and with no disturbance to the surrounding inhabitants. Making his way up the steps, Harry drew his wand, doing what Lupin had done over a year ago when he first came to Grimmauld Place. He tapped the chipped black paint on the front of the door and it unlocked quietly.

Harry felt relieved, he feared it might have somehow sealed it against him, or Kreacher had done something wicked before he left for Hogwarts. "I don't know if _she's_ gone," whispered Harry as he pressed inside, "So don't make much noise." He briefly turned, casting over all of them, "_Apericorpus," _and a trickle of warmth came over him as the Disillusionment Charm lifted.

The trio quietly crept into the house, Ron closing the door behind their entry. They had only gone a few steps into the dingy, dark entrance hall when Hermione gave a loud, "Harry!"

Harry wheeled upon her with a hiss, but he released there was no shrieking and noise bellowing through the hall. Hermione was pointing at the wall, and as Harry turned, he saw that Mrs. Black's portrait was still stuck against the wall, but she appeared to have walked out of it.

Harry straightened from Hermione, staring at the portrait. "Where's she gone?"

"Who cares?" muttered Ron.

"Ron, it is very important!" hissed Hermione, "If she's had a new portrait made, think about where it could be! Think of the information she knows about the Order!"

"She doesn't know much," began Harry quietly, "She's been stuck here behind the curtain, hasn't she? When – " but Harry couldn't continue, he had fallen silent as he heard a rustle of noise coming from the downstairs kitchen. There was a creak and quiet footsteps.

Harry looked round, staring at his friends who looked as worried as he. He raised a hand, indicating for silence, even though none of them had spoken. He raised his wand, Ron and Hermione following suit. Dark as it may be, Harry felt his way towards the small stone staircase into the basement, his a hand lightly gripping the peeling wallpapered wall for better direction. He quickly hid himself around the corner, peering through the crack in the partly opened door to see a figure bustling around the kitchen, gathering items. Harry quickly looked to his friends, signalling that he would make the first move.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry exclaimed as he dived into the kitchen. His spell hit the figure square in the back who only managed a weak gasp of surprise before he fell onto his front. Items tumbled out of his frozen arms with a clatter. Harry scrambled towards the body, grabbing the back of the person's cloak and rolling them over with his wand ready.

Droopy, bloodshot eyes stared up at him; long straggly locks of ginger hair fell untidily against the stone floor of the kitchen.

"Mundungus!" cried Hermione in surprise as she ran into the kitchen with Ron, "Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"

Harry gave Mundungus a dark look before he waved his wand slowly, "_Petrificus Solvo," _muttered Harry as he stood up, standing back to allow Mundungus to shakily get to his feet. He was a squat man, with bandy legs and his baggy doleful eyes peered round at the three.

"I was," mumbled Mundungus, rubbing his unshaven chin slowly, "but I told 'em I was in the Order, an' that I was only doin' me 'onest duty – "

Ron snorted.

" – an' they let me go under conditions."

"Conditions that you didn't do anything illegal?" asked Hermione, shrewdly observing the items he had dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, well," mumbled Mundungus.

Harry looked down at the items now scattered over the kitchen floor. "That's Sirius's stuff!" shot Harry, "Couldn't carry it all out last year, could you, so now you're back for more!"

Mundungus backed away a little, with the air of a man who wanted to be gone, "Yeah, well," he repeated.

But Harry was incensed, he grabbed Mundungus by the neck of his robes and pressed him up against the kitchen wall forcefully, ignoring Hermione's shrill cry. "That's Sirius's stuff! My stuff! You're breaking and entering, this is no longer Headquarters for the Order!"

"Harry, please – " said Hermione quietly as her eyes flicked nervously between them.

"Surprised you're not at Hogwarts, yet, digging through Dumbledore's stuff!"

"Now, come on, 'Arry – "

"Turns out your pockets!" snarled Harry as he brought his face closer, receiving an unpleasant waft of alcohol and old tobacco. When Mundungus seemed unwilling to cooperate Harry brought his wand upon him once more, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Mundungus was suddenly stood straight against the wall, unmoving. Harry, following Mrs Weasley's example many years ago began pointing at many parts of Mundungus' clothed form. "_Accio! Accio! Accio!_" Items flew out of his pockets, cups, cutlery, snuffboxes, jewellery. They were all gathered on the floor, and Harry continued to search out each place of his body until he was satisfied. "_Petrificus Solvo."_

Mundungus relaxed against the wall with a quiet gasp, giving Harry a glare through his bloodshot eyes. "Let's hope you're this ruthless 'gainst You-Know-'Oo" And with a crack he disappeared.

* * *

Please review!

New spell!  
_Petrificus Solvo - Petrificare (latin;_ to make into stone_) Solvi (latin; _release)  
Pe-tri-fi-cus Sol-vo

_Apericoprus - Aperio (latin; _reveal) _Corpus (latin; body_)  
Ah-per-ri-cor-pus


End file.
